Who Knew?
by Grape Icies
Summary: Kagome is getting ready to go back to the past. But what if Kikyou, Rin, Inuyasha, and even SESSHOUMARU? are stuck in the future! Will it be mayhem or bliss? ONE SHOT! InuKag SesKik! Flamers that make no sense will be flamed right back with class. R&R!


Um.... Long ass one shot. Mainly so I can go to beta status and also... I WORSHIP INUYASHA!!! So yeah. :D ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Kikyou would've never died in the first place, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be lonely, and INU-PAPA WOULD'VE LIVED TOO!!

Summary: Kagome is getting ready to go back to the past. But what if Kikyou, Rin, Inuyasha, and even SESSHOUMARU!? are stuck in the future!!! Will it be mayhem or bliss? ONE SHOT! InuKag SesKik

---

Kagome sat at the edge of the well, looking off and wondering when Inuyasha was coming. He had demanded he come this time, much to the miko's dismay. Kagome jumped when the sky lit up in a pale, purple light. An arrow was seen in the distance. Kagome dropped her yellow bag and ran towards the light, picking up her bow and arrows and setting an arrow on the string of the bow, ready to fire if danger was near. She held her back against the trunk of a nearby tree, looking into the clearing.

It was Kikyou.

Not just Kikyou, but a large group of youkai... and Rin.

Rin hid behind the miko's hamaka, trembling.

Kikyou strung another arrow, "Come any closer and it shall be your last step." Her voice clearly stated that she was serious.

One of the youkai cried as he charged, "_The child! I must eat the child!_"

Kagome gasped as Kikyou let the arrow fly off its base, striking the youkai on point and injuring some of the others.

Rin screamed.

Kikyou and Kagome turned, seeing a youkai attack from behind. Kikyou grabbed another arrow and loaded it.

Another arrow got the youkai first.

Kikyou and Rin turned once more to see Kagome, in a stance indicating that she had just fired an arrow.

The other youkai ran, one miko was enough, but two was trouble.

Rin brightened, "Kagome-Sama!"

"Rin-Chan... What're you doing out here?"

The little girl looked down, "Rin was looking for food... Then the big monsters came out and attacked Rin, but Kikyou-Sama saved Rin!" She beamed up at Kikyou.

Kikyou smiled down at Rin.

Kagome sighed in relief and leaned against the tree, "God. Who knows what Sesshoumaru would've done if you were hurt, Rin."

'_Shikon no kakera! I must have the shikon no kakra!_'

Kikyou's gaze snapped in the direction of the sound as she picked Rin up.

The girl looked confused.

Kagome asked Kikyou, "What are you doing?!"

Kikyou commanded, "Run. Rin has been exposed to enough danger."

Kagome nodded and complied, her hand on an arrow, just in case.

Kikyou ran along side Kagome, still holding onto Rin protectively.

Bone Eater's well came into view and just as they were about to pass it, Kikyou tripped over a root, sending her tumbling into the well. The miko held onto Rin, protecting her from the impact of the well floor... but it never came. A blue light engulfed them and Kikyou felt her back hit the ground with a soft _thud!_ She groaned and sat up, letting Rin out of her grip. She asked her, "Are you hurt?"

Rin shook her head, but she trembled a bit...

Kagome stood at the edge of the well. How Kikyou got through to the other side was beyond her, but not only did she have Rin, Kikyou also knew nothing of the modern world. Kagome jumped into the well, landing beside Kikyou and Rin. "Kikyou, Rin. You two alright?"

They nodded. Kikyou asked, "This abnormal light... What was it?"

"Well... You're five hundred years in the future... And you have to go back." Kagome stood. "Come on."

Kikyou and Rin stood and followed Kagome as she climbed the walls of the well. The three of them looked into Bone Eater's Well as Kagome jumped inside.

Nothing happened.

Kagome's eyes widened, "No way." No... that meant that both Rin AND Kikyou were stuck in the modern age.

---

Inuyasha looked around and called, "Kagome! Where are you, wretch?!" He looked around some more before a familiar scent then flooded the hanyou's nostrils. He growled and looked behind him, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Where is my ward?" he demanded.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"Her scent was followed to this area. Where is she?"

Inuyasha snorted and jumped into the well, ignoring Sesshoumaru. He disappeared to the future.

Sesshoumaru growled and looked into the well. He jumped onto the ledge before looking down and jumping into the well. He squinted his eyes when the bright blue light surrounded him. The light faded and he looked around. The air smelled different... but Rin's scent was there and as was Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha hit his forehead when he smelt Sesshoumaru's scent suddenly appear. "Crap..."

Kagome came in and saw Inuyasha, "Inuyasha..." She jumped when a white figure seemed to soar out of the well, landing on his knee and glaring at both Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha groaned, "And guess what followed me..."

---

Inuyasha sat uncomfortably between Kikyou and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru felt his discomfort and smirked. Something was going on here...

Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome, "So who are these people? Friends of yours?"

She muttered, "Not exactly friends..."

Kikyou brought the tea cup in her hands to her lips and took a nice, long, polite sip before placing it on the floor in front of her.

Grandpa Higurashi looked inside and saw the miko. He gapped, "A miko! A shrine priestess! Are you here to convert Kagome into a Miko?"

Kikyou glared at the old man. "I have no time for such folly."

Grandpa looked around and spotted Sesshoumaru. He pulled out a struta and shouted, "YOUKAI BEGONE!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the old man, obviously disinterested, and went back to listening to Rin ramble about how Kikyou and Kagome saved her. Suddenly two sticky blobs stuck onto his long, platinum hair. Sesshoumaru looked at the strutas and growled in annoyance.

Kagome scolded, "Ojiisan! You can't go throwing strutas at guests! Especially Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha burst out laughing at his brother, he looked so stupid with two sticky strutas stuck to his bangs.

Sesshoumaru growled even louder.

Rin protested, "Stop that! Rin doesn't like it when people make fun of Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

Kikyou stood up and walked over to the youkai lord, expelling the strutas with a flick of her finger, before walking out of the room, "Would someone be kind enough to show me the bath?"

Sesshoumaru looked after her. It was that strange miko... Kikyou was it? Yes. Kikyou.

Kagome got up before following after Kikyou. She caught up with her and asked, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You got rid of the struta with just your finger. How?"

Kikyou turned and tapped Kagome's forehead lightly with her fingers, paralyzing the other miko. "Focusing spiritual power," she replied before unsealing Kagome's will.

Kagome looked at her in awe. As much as she hated to admit it, Kikyou was amazing when it came to her spiritual power. She shook her head before saying, "This way to the bath."

Kikyou looked at the younger miko before muttering, "Thank you..."

---

When Kagome came downstairs with Kikyou fitted into modern clothes, (Luckily Kikyou was her size in clothes, so that hadn't been an issue) she spotted both Inu Brothers looking at the television strangely. Sesshoumaru poked it with a claw, pulling back when the TV startled him by turning on. He and Inuyasha began to growl at it.

Rin looked at them curiously.

Souta asked Inuyasha, "Inu-no-niisan? Who's that?" He meant Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha grumbled, "My half brother from hell..."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, "Enough of your whining, Inuyasha."

"So is he half-demon too?"

The Inu lord snorted, "Do not offend this Sesshoumaru. I am of the purest Inu-Youkai blood line. It is not befitting one to such as myself to be called a Hanyou."

Kagome said to Souta, "Meaning that you just hurt his pride. Anyway, since you guys are stuck here... Introductions are in order." She pointed to Souta, "Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Rin. This is my brother Souta."

Rin waved enthusiastically, "Hi Souta-Kun!"

Souta waved shyly, "Hi..."

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on Rin's head, pulling back when Sesshoumaru started growling. She laughed nervously, edging away from them before saying, "The little girl is Rin."

Rin protested, "Rin is a big girl!"

Kagome giggled, "Well, the BIG girl is Rin." She looked to Sesshoumaru, "And that's..."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, telling her that she'd better use his full title in his introduction.

Kagome cringed and continued, "Lord Sesshoumaru, warlord of the Western Lands... Right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, satisfied.

Kikyou looked at Souta.

The boy asked, "Onee? Who's that?"

"That's... Kikyou."

Kikyou bowed politely, "Hello."

Souta gushed, "She's pretty!"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, what seemed like nervously, but maybe a bit fondly...

A twinge of jealously welled up inside Kagome's chest. Inuyasha never looked at her like that...

Kikyou ignored Inuyasha's look and looked at Rin when the girl yawned, obviously tired.

Kagome took Rin's hand, "Let's get you some clothes..."

Rin nodded sleepily, following after Kagome, who was avoiding Sesshoumaru's glare.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sesshoumaru as he stood up. He was tall. Finding something for him to wear wasn't going to be easy...

Inuyasha blinked back the sensation of exhaustion from his eyes. Souta took his hand, "Come on. Let's get you something so you can go to bed."

The hanyou followed, giving his older brother a teasing look.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at his brother.

---

The next morning Mrs. Higurashi appeared with bundles of clothes in her arms. She laid them down and told Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru to look for whatever they liked. Rin was fine because she fit in Kagome's old clothes and liked them, and Kikyou would've been fine if it weren't for the fact that she and Kagome didn't particularly fancy the idea of sharing clothes...

Kikyou looked at Kagome. She knew nothing of the fashions of the time period.

The teenager felt a well of pride in her chest. That was something she had over Kikyou. Kagome fished through the pile before pulling out some clothes she thought would look good on Kikyou. Kagome said to her, a bit excitingly, "Come on. Let's get you into these clothes!"

The miko looked at Kagome strangely before following.

A few moments later Kikyou came down, arguing with Kagome. She argued, "This is not fitting for a miko!" In a red skirt that almost came to her knees and a white tube top that covered her her chest and stomach, she also had on white knee high boots and A red pageboy cap. Truth was, Kikyou shouldn't have been complaining. Kagome did her job well...

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou. She looked great...

Kagome felt jealously well up again. She snapped at Kikyou, "Why don't you just look at the look Inuyasha's giving you!" before storming up into her room.

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and scowled.

Inuyasha suddenly became ashamed. He had been inconsiderate to Kagome... Again.

Kikyou walked into Kagome's room, leaning against the door as she closed it and asked quietly, "Why not do the same for yourself as you have done for me...?"

Kagome looked up at her pre-incarnation with tear filled eyes. "Hmm?"

"You found these clothes for me..." Kikyou looked at Kagome, "Why not find the same for yourself?"

"Kikyou...?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why did you suggest that?"

"I... am dead... you are of the living... I don't deserve to be with Inuyasha..." She looked away.

"Kikyou..."

"Yes Kagome?"

"Thank you..."

"What have you to thank me for?" muttered Kikyou.

"I know you still love him... That's why."

Kikyou sighed, "Please leave me alone... I never wanted to be revived in the first place..."

Kagome felt a flash of a memory come back.

---

_She was lying in the tub of herbs Urasue laid her in. Her hands were tied and Inuyasha and Kaede appeared. When she spotted Inuyasha looking at the clay puppet form made to hold Kikyou's soul, she heard a voice say, 'No... don't say it... Don't say my name...'_

Inuyasha said, surprised, "Kikyou..."

Kikyou and Kagome's soul flooded into the puppet.

---

Kagome looked guilty, Kikyou never asked to be brought back...

A voice called, "Kagome! Your friends are coming over!"

The teen gasped and stood up. Inuyasha just needed his cap, but what about Sesshoumaru?!

She ran downstairs and grabbed the Inu lord's wrist, "Come with me if you don't want to be locked up in my closet."

Sesshoumaru scowled and reluctantly followed.

---

Moments later Kagome held concealer and a makeup sponge in her hands.

Sesshoumaru looked at the stuff with disgust. He wanted none of it on him, but he didn't want to be locked in a closet either...

Kagome told him, "This stuff is impossible to take off without the remover, so you can't blow your cover just as long as you keep your hat on."

"Just get the disgusting task over with."

"Man you're a prick sometimes..." She shut up when Sesshoumaru glared at her.

Afterwards...

Sesshoumaru came out with a clean face. No markings at all. He had a deep scowl etched into his face. Oh how he hated this time period...

Kikyou pulled a cap onto his head, hiding his pointed ears. "Hm, seems even a powerful youkai such as yourself can be reduced." she commented.

"Silence..." He growled angrily.

Kikyou looked at him and smirked coyly. "I believe I don't want to. And don't threaten me. I can easily purify you into non-existence."

Sesshoumaru sneered at her and turned away.

Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's ears picked up the sound of giggling, even if they were confined.

Right on cue came the doorbell. Kagome took a deep breath and warned, "Behave. All of you." She opened the door, "Hey guys. Uh, I have some guests over..."

Eri said, "Don't worry, we won't bother them."

Yuka waved her hand, "Yeah, we just wanted to see you after you recovered from your last sickness."

Ayumi nodded, "Tuberculosis? I'm glad you recovered from it."

Kagome laughed nervously, "Yeah..." She led them to the living room, where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were having a glaring contest. Kagome sighed, "There they go again... Why didn't you stop them, Kikyou?"

She continued to look at the brothers, "There was nothing more entertaining to do."

Kagome said to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, "Can you two stop that?"

They turned their glares to her, "Stay out of it, wrench." They turned back to each other.

Kagome hissed under her breath, "Oswari."

Inuyasha kissed the wooden floors. "**!!"

Sesshoumaru proudly smirked, "Seems I have won this round, brother."

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up."

Kikyou leaned back against the table, "And whom are the other girls?"

Kagome sighed and said, "Eri, Ayumi, Yuka. Meet Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. You already know Inuyasha."

The girls shivered when Sesshoumaru looked at them. Rin ran downstairs just then and climbed onto his lap. Sesshoumaru ruffled the girl's hair.

Eri and Yuka looked confused. Ayumi squealed, "Such a cute girl!"

Kagome said, "And that's Rin-Chan."

Rin peered at them from behind her folded legs.

Eri said, "We came to ask you to come shopping with us."

Yuka noticed something. She asked Sesshoumaru, "Are you Inuyasha's brother."

Sesshoumaru replied cooly, "Unfortunately."

Inuyasha snapped, "No walk in the park being your brother either, jack**!"

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at his brother. "The louder a dog's bark, the weaker its bite."

Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms angrily.

Kikyou looked at the brothers, "And dogs should know when their opinions are unnecessary."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Possibly, but this is no average dog."

Eri whispered to Kagome, "What code are they talking?"

Kagome said, "It's just how they talk. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru are really... formal."

Yuka whispered to Eri, "Isn't Inuyasha's brother hot?"

Sesshoumaru's ears picked up the whisper and he muttered under his breath, "I would much rather commit sepuku than do such a thing..."

Kikyou heard this and offered him quietly, "I can get them off of your tail. But my service comes at a high price."

"Name it."

"Later." She grabbed his arm and said, "Forgive me ladies, but he's my fiance."

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou in surprise. Sesshoumaru hissed, "I did not mean that!"

She hissed back, "They'll stop."

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi back away from Kikyou and Sesshoumaru cautiously.

Kikyou smirked, "See?"

Sesshoumaru grumbled something about stupid smart ass Mikos.

Inuyasha looked at them, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his brother and hissed under his breath, loud enough so only Inuyasha heard him, "It was her idea, not mine."

Inuyasha grumbled and turned away irritably.

Kagome felt jealousy swell in her chest once more. She hissed at Inuyasha, "Oswari! Oswari! Oswari! Inuyasha no Baka!" The girl stormed up into her room angrily.

Inuyasha's face met with the floor once more as a string of swears escaped him.

Kikyou scowled again and grabbed Inuyasha, dragging him away. She stopped and snapped, "Are you an idiot?!"

"What?! Kikyou..."

"Are you blind?!" Kikyou fumed, "No wonder she doesn't like me... You force her to! You are so busy trying to find me, that you cannot see the obvious facts before your very own eyes!"

The hanyou looked surprised.

She commanded, "Go upstairs, into that room, and apologize. Just leave me alone. I can protect myself!"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou before cautiously going upstairs.

Kikyou placed her hands on her hips and walked back to the living room. She let out a long breath, releasing long held-in steam.

The inu with the child on his lap said to her mockingly, "You seem tense, _dear._"

"Shut up." She snapped.

Rin looked from Sesshoumaru to Kikyou and back before blinking in confusion. "Sesshoumaru-Sama?"

"Hai, Rin?"

"Why did Sesshoumaru-Sama say that to Kikyou-Sama?"

Kikyou took this as the perfect to get back at him and asked along with Rin, "Yes? Why were you so rude to me, your fiancee."

All eyes were on the platinum haired Inu. He snapped in annoyance, "I do so believe there are better things than to just stare at me!"

Everyone went back to minding their own business... Except Kikyou. She sat beside him and said, "I got the girls out of your hair. Now you are in my service."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her. "Define service."

"You shall see..."

He looked at her suspiciously. Sesshoumaru did NOT trust Kikyou with that line.

Inuyasha came back down. He had apologized... And Kagome had kicked him out afterwards. Said something about proving she was just as good as Kikyou...

Sesshoumaru asked casually, "In the doghouse?"

"No!" Inuyasha sat down on the couch. "She just... kicked me out of her room..."

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru both rolled their eyes at that.

"_Achem._" Kagome stood on top of the stairs.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Kagome?"

She looked at them confidently, "The one and only." She had on a forest green halter top, paired with a cute jean mini-skirt. Large hoop earrings graced her ears and flats the same color as her shirt were on her feet. She had on white leggings that stopped at mid-calf and a multitude of bracelets on each arm. A white artist's cap sat atop of her head. She looked at Inuyasha with a hand on her hip, "Who's the pretty one now?"

Inuyasha was speechless.

Kikyou looked at Kagome proudly and whispered, "Atta girl..."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou, suspecting she had something to do with the sudden change.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all gushed, "Kagome, you look great!"

Kagome blushed at their praise. "Aw... Thanks guys."

Inuyasha looked away, blushing. "You look... nice..." He coughed nervously.

Kikyou rolled her eyes again. When would he learn?

Kagome knew he meant more than that and hugged him, "Really?!"

Inuyasha looked at her, startled. "Y-yeah..."

Eri whined, "Can we give the boys a makeover?"

"YEAH!" Agreed Yuka and Ayumi. Ayumi put a hand on her hip and raised a finger. "Kagome and uh...."

Kikyou sighed, "Kikyou..."

"And Kikyou lookS great, but the guys... not so much..."

Sesshoumaru looked at them. He found nothing wrong with the casual Hamaka and haroi he was wearing. Neither did Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru asked, "Is anything the matter with what this Sesshoumaru is wearing?"

"It's kinda... plain... boring..."

Kikyou said to him, smirking, "Payback time..."

Sesshoumaru glared at her from the corner of his eye, "You would not dare..."

"Try me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at Kikyou.

Kikyou looked at him smugly and commanded. "Stand."

The inu lord hissed as he complied, "Once we return, your head is mine."

"Then I'd best make the best of your service to me."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and Kikyou curiously.

---

At the mall...

Sesshoumaru growled at the pedestrians that looked at Rin. All of them immediately backed away nervously.

Rin skipped alongside the group, carefree of any worry. She hummed a sweet little tune as she did so.

"Here!" Yuka pointed to the store they had been looking for.

The Inu brothers looked up and were obviously against this whole thing, but as fate had it, they were dragged inside whether they liked it or not.

Inuyasha held up a sign that sloppily read, 'Help me. I'm being dragged against my will to get a makeover from my nutty girlfriend.'

A couple of people snickered at the sign.

Inuyasha was pushed into the dressing room first. He remerged in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved white T-Shit under a short sleeved red graphic one that had a stick figure guy on a leash held by a stick figure girl. 'Not your average dog.' Kagome handed him a pair of sneakers, causing him to look at them with disgust. He hated shoes, but he put them on anyway.

Sesshoumaru was pushed into the torture chamber - I mean - dressing room next. Minutes passed before he was pulled out. Sesshoumaru scowled. They had forced him to wear these strange type of hamaka called, 'Khaki Pants' and some weird white inner haroi called a 'T-Shirt' paired up with a purple outer haroi they left open and called a 'Button Down'. Kikyou held out some shoes. He put them on and shook his leg testily. The shoes weren't so bad, but he hated them nevertheless.

The miko pulled a different hat from which he had on before. It was purple. And strangely comfortable compared to that baseball cap...

Yuka gushed happily, "They look awesome!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. He hated this time. He hated these clothes. He hated these people, save Rin.

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest, annoyed, and grumbled some rather colorful language.

Sesshoumaru stepped on Inuyasha's foot and hissed, "Never shall such words be uttered around this Sesshoumaru's ward."

Inuyasha hopped around, clutching his foot and howling in pain. "SESSHOUMARU, YOU BASTARD!"

Kagome turned and sighed, "Those two take sibling rivalry to beyond the next level... SESSHOUMARU! INUYASHA!"

Kikyou followed, "Enough you two!"

Eri looked at Yuka and Ayumi, "Man those guys are weird..."

Yuka pointed out, "But they're hot!"

Ayumi and Eri nodded. "VERY!"

Kikyou and Kagome came back with two irritated Inus in tow. Rin followed, still innocently humming her tune.

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Kagome, and Kikyou looked down at Rin.

The little girl cut her tune off and looked up, "Hmm?"

Kagome finished paying for the clothes they bought and dragged Rin and the others to a children's clothing store.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyou opted to stay outside the store.

Soon Kagome came out and announced, "Please welcome... RIN!"

Rin skipped out. She had a orange ribbon to tie her little side ponytail and little orange mary-janes on her feet. She swayed nervously in a yellowish-orange sun dress with a green ribbon around her waist. Rin asked sheepishly, "Do you like it?"

Kikyou smiled at Rin and said honestly and sweetly, "You look amazing, Rin-Chan."

Rin gave her a toothy smile.

---

The rest of the day was spent at the amusement park, where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru discovered a deep hatred for roller coasters...

Sesshoumaru covered his ears when the screams from the people riding the coaster came. He growled in annoyance.

Kikyou nudged his side, "Stop that growling, Sesshoumaru."

He snorted and looked away.

Kagome pushed the other three onto the coaster. "Less talking. More riding."

Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, and Inuyasha sat down and jumped when a bar dropped onto their laps. The attendant said, bored, "Keep hands, feet, and any body parts inside the coaster at all times. And please hold onto the bar. If one of you dies, it comes off my paycheck." She put down the loudspeaker and yawned as she pressed the button, starting the ride.

Sesshoumaru was bored at first, but then felt his pulse quicken when the sudden jerks and turns began... He clutched the metal bar, starting to leave an imprint of where his hands were. Soon the mark of his hands were dented into the metal and roars were heard above the traditional screams.

Inuyasha was twitching and squirming nervously from the start. He growled loudly every time the coaster made a sudden movement. He cried out whenever the car dropped down after climbing a hill in the frame of the roller coaster. Inuyasha squirmed nervously the entire time, hating it.

Kikyou screamed in delight every time the car made a drop. Man! Roller coasters were awesome! She laughed happily on the ride, enjoying it.

The four stepped off. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked greatly shaken... whereas Kikyou and Kagome looked just fine. In fact, they had fun!

The inu brothers agreed just this once... They hated roller coasters.

Kagome looked at them and sighed, "We'll try to get you guys back where you belong... after the fireworks..." She forced the other three members of the group onto the grass. The four of them looked into the sky as it lit up in display of beautiful, colorful lights. Kikyou took in a deep breath and sighed. In her second chance at life... she had been rather fortunate. Looking at the colors explode and dance across the sky as she sat there made Kikyou realize. She was missing something.

The colors of the fireworks reflected off of Sesshoumaru's face, lighting it up every time. He sighed, knowing that as much as he hated the future... He would definitely remember those lights. How they blossomed into these strange and abnormal shapes... How mesmerizing the aura of such explosives were... Sesshoumaru grimaced at the memory of his mother warning him to find a mate. And soon...

Inuyasha held Kagome to him. Looking up at the lights with interest, he said to Kagome, "You wanna know what makes the lights even cooler?"

"Hmm?"

"Having you here..."

Kagome turned bright red and looked away, hiding her blush. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. She had told him to let go of her already... and he was going to listen to her... Inuyasha took Kagome's chin and brought her rosy pink lips to his, taking in a taste.

Kagome's heart fluttered happily.

Kikyou looked back behind her. At least Kagome could be happy...

Sesshoumaru asked suddenly, "Why did you use a fiancee excuse?"

"Well..." Kikyou admitted, "I honestly do not know why myself..."

"Are there possible reasons as to why?"

"Possibly." she replied.

"Have you the slightest idea?"

She shook her head. Kikyou then noticed that she was literally right next to the Inu-Daiyoukai. Her chocolate brown eyes nervously met curious amber ones. Kikyou then realized the reason herself. What was wrong with her?! But she couldn't help it... and the fireworks didn't help her cause either... And before they knew it, the miko's lips pressed against his, now knowing what was it she was missing.

END!

---

Review... Go on! DO IT! You know you want to...


End file.
